1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, a polymer and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Chemically amplified radiation-sensitive resin compositions generate an acid upon irradiation with an electron beam or far ultraviolet ray typified by a KrF excimer laser or ArF excimer laser at a light-exposed site, and a chemical reaction that proceeds with the acid as a catalyst allows the difference in dissolution rates in developing solutions to be produced between the light-exposed site and the light-unexposed site, thereby enabling resist patterns to be formed on the substrate.
As lithography materials for an ArF excimer laser as a light source that enable microfabrication with light at shorter wavelengths, a resin composition containing a polymer having in the skeleton an alicyclic hydrocarbon that does not exhibit significant absorption in the area of 193 nm has been used. A polymer that includes a structural unit derived from a monomer having a spirolactone structure has been proposed as such a polymer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2002-82441 and 2002-308937). When a radiation-sensitive resin composition contains such a polymer obtained using a monomer having a spirolactone structure, development contrast is reportedly improved.